


Screw Me

by teenagedmalum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: ??? i guess lmao idk, And disgusting, Domestic, M/M, go hardware!!!, if ur into cute Home Depot visits this should be ur thing, its super fluffy, lowkey mashton bc they're like best bros, this isn't angsty trust me, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagedmalum/pseuds/teenagedmalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a little shy and Calum was very cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first one shot lmao don't judge me. anyway follow me on tumblr @teenagedmalum that would me sick! if u have any comments or anything feel free to message me
> 
> idk what else to write but yea hope u enjoy :***

Michael was a little shy.

Well, at least at first he was, especially around cute boys with dark chocolate eyes and the most dazzling smile he's seen in his life. Michael's neighbor was incredibly attractive, incredibly friendly, and undoubtably life ruining. Michael had moved into his apartment complex around three-ish months ago (he has to check one of these days) and every single time he sees Calum, the boy never fails to say hello or smile, and michael always fails in giving a somewhat comprehensible response, generally not saying anything or walking away before he can make an even greater embarrassment of himself. Like any mature adult, he needed an excuse to go an talk to him. He's thought about all the easy ones, like asking for sugar or complaining about his dog but he always talks himself out of it. One day, he's scrolling through his dashboard and he sees this post about nails, something about replacing them in your doors because it makes it harder to break into.

He's found his excuse.

-

Michael pulls out his phone and texts his best friend Ashton to come along, because he needs the moral support and has absolutely no idea how to repair/install/screw in a nail. Ashton should know how to do it though, Ashton knows how to do everything.

Turns out Ashton does not know what he's doing, so the two boys are now walking around a random hardware store looking for the nearest assistant to help them out. Michael can't help but naturally be attracted to the paints. He should really get to redyeing his hair again, maybe he could pester Ashton into stopping by the beauty supply store on the way back.

"Excuse me, do you need any help?" a voice startles him from behind. He turns around to see a guy around his age with bright blue eyes and blond hair looking down at him with a friendly smile. The name tag reads, Luke.

"No thank you." Michael replies on instinct, before he can stop himself. He needs the help. They need the help. Where is Ashton anyway? The employee walks away before Michael can change his answer. Awesome. He goes to Ashton who has been idly staring at various screws and nails for god knows how long.

"Ashton," he rests his head on the other boys back. Ashton hums back in response, deep in concentration. "There's somebody over there who asked me if I needed help and I said no. Can you ask?" he whines. Ashton turns his face from the array of hardware to give Michael an unimpressed glare and he softly chuckles and mutters something to himself along the lines of 'God, you're hopeless'. He smirks to himself when he remembers that the employee is Ashton's type, and how nervous Ashton can get around people like Luke. Michael decides he is a terrible friend.

Just as he expected, Ashton returns with cherry cheeks and the employee. Ashton tries his best to glare at Michael, but he can't mask the bashful smile that's decorating his face. Luke, however, is also blushing lightly while he bites his lip and not so subtly checks Ashton out.

Oh.

"So what did you two need help with?" Luke says with a cheeky grin. Michael's cheeks flare up in embarrassment while Ashton explains the sticky situation they've gotten themselves into. Luke laughs lightly and goes instruct them on the proper screws and equipment they need. While they're trailing the tall boy around the store, he sees the tall boy with golden skin and dark hair sweeping in the garden area. Michael would be able to recognize his physique from anywhere. He swats ashton's arm, who doesn't question his friends behavior. He's too busy gawking at the blond boy's broad shoulders and jaw.

"He works here." Michael squeaks out quietly.

"Who works here?" Luke asks after a while because somebody wasn't paying attention. before Michael can say 'oh it's nobody' he's cut off.

"Oh it's just his tall-dark-and-handsome neighbor who he won't shut up about." So apparently he WAS paying attention. That dickhead. Luke turns around to Michael who is beet red and looks down at his feet. He really hates Ashton right now. Speaking of the devil, he nudges Luke in Calum's direction. Luke's face morphs into a face of excitement as he grabs Ashton by the shoulder, pulls him closer, and they whisper back and forth animatedly. A giant smile grows on Ashton's face as well.

"Wait, your name is Michael right?" Luke asks him. Michael nods in confusion as Luke quickly directs them to the check out line and scurries off. Ashton turns to Michael with a knowing smile.

"What got you all smiley?" Michael asks him, Ashton generally is a pretty smiley person, but this seems suspicious. Ashton doesn't respond, and the smile never leaves his face.

-

"Calum!" Luke calls out, looking for the boy. He sees a mop of dark curls rise as he looks up from the floor, interrupted from his work.  
"You will never guess who just got help from yours truly." He says with a mischievous grin on his face. Calum raises his eyebrow in confusion, he has no clue. Luke sighs, grabs Calum's shoulders and turns him to the checkout line where Ashton and Michael are standing, Ashton is laughing at Michael who looks embarrassed. Calum's body freezes as he pulls Luke behind the ceramic pots. His eyes are wide and he's biting his lip. His cheeks flaming up as he stumbles on his words.

"Why- when- what is he doing here?" He finally manages to get out.

"Why does it matter? He came and I know what he looks like, and he IS really hot. Also his friend is too." Luke is well aware of Michaels plan, but he's not gonna sell the boy out. Calum gives Luke an exasperated glare.

"Do you want to go talk to them?" Luke adds for good measure but he knows Calum wouldn't dare, and he expects the panicked "NO!" that escapes Calum, causing a couple of the shoppers to turn their head in confusion.

"Why not, Michael's harmless, I talked to him today and he was cool. Really easy to talk to, actually." Luke patronizes Calum, deciding to push his buttons a little.

"I've told you already, he's not interested in me at all!" Calum groans, as he paces around the aisle. Luke checks his watch as he notices that his shift is done.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Calum's head snaps up as his eyes go wide, but before he can say anything, Luke is already walking away, as he says "Look at the time, I gotta go, see you tomorrow!" and winks. Luke hears a distant "What? What does that mean? Luke? LUKE?!".

-

Michael decides the best plan of action is to do it tomorrow, much to Ashton's dismay. He decides it'll be best to help dye his best friends hair tonight and crash on the couch just to make sure he doesn't wimp out.

Michael eyes the faded green his hair has become and calls out for Ashton. Ashton applies the dye while giving Michael shit about Calum, while Michael gives him shit about Luke.

"Don't think I didn't notice you practically fucking him with your eyes." he laughs out as Ashton turns bright red. "Why didn't you give him your number?" he questions, as Ashton sighs to himself while finishing the fringe.

"I don't know, I was too nervous, I guess." Ashton mumbles, almost too quiet to make out. Michael just lets out a loud, animalistic groan.

"Dude he was so into you, while you were too busy cowering away like a wimpy pissbaby." he teases, Ashton is better than this.

"Look who's talking? Besides- never mind." Ashton cuts himself off with a wide grin. Michael immediately catches this.

"Besides what?" he presses.

"Nothing." Ashton says cheerily.

"You've been acting off today, Irwin," Ashton gives Michael a pointed look, "Just tell me." Michael whines. Ashton just shakes his head. Sighing, Michael decides to just give it up.

They rinse the dye out and dry the dark blue tresses, and Ashton lets out a low wolf whistles as Michael can't help but check himself out.

Michael plays with his azure hair and it even feels softer, what dye was this again? Ashton wraps his arm around Michael's shoulder and bursts into a quiet giggle. Michael pouts and assumes it's about the thing from earlier.

After that they decide to hang out on the couch, Michael is playing some random MMO, Ashton never pays attention to those, and Ashton is on Facebook, trying to find the handsome blonde. How the hell is he supposed to find him if he only knows the name Luke? A lot of people have the first name Luke. Hell, his profile might even be under Lucas.

"Michael?" Ashton calls from the couch. he hums a reply. "Do you have Calum added on Facebook?" he doubts it but it's worth a shot, so when Michael lets out a short, loud, laugh from the laptop, he's not too disappointed. Besides, he would've known by now if they were.

-

"Yes SnapBack or no SnapBack?" Michael asks from the mirror. Ashton is sitting on the bed texting somebody, not paying attention. Sighing, easily grabs his phone out of his hands and shoves it in his pocket, and is immediately tackled.

"Give it." Ashton demands. He doesn't want to go to Calum's covered in bruises so he just hands it over.

"You weren't paying attention. Now, SnapBack or no SnapBack?" Michael asks again, his hands crossed across his chest.

"SnapBack, wear the weezer shirt, and you should be good to go." he says offhandedly, not looking up. Michael goes and changes, throws on his converse and grabs the bag with his supplies. Here goes nothing. He yells a goodbye to Ashton, and before he can leave Ashton winks at him and says "go get em' tiger." He just rolls his eyes and makes his way to Calum's apartment.

His heart starts racing as he raises his fist to knock on the door. Panicked, he almost runs back to his place to climb into his bed and never leave.

'Come on Michael, it's just Calum, what's he worst that could happen?' he thinks. Before he can talk himself out of it, he knocks the door three times. He stands there for what feels like a million years before he turns to go back home with his tail between his legs, when the door opens.

"Luke? What are you doing here?" there he stands, wearing a black hoodie and, what's that, a lip ring?

"Mikey! Hey, what's up?" Luke greets him, pulling him in for a short and quick hug. A quick pitter patter of paws can be heard as a small ball of brown fur comes up and starts jumping on Michaels leg. He bends down and starts petting the dog as Luke calls out to Calum to come say hi to Michael. He doesn't dare look up from the adorable pup, but it is quickly picked up by Luke, who just winks at him and walks away.

"Michael? What are you doing-" Calum starts from above him when Michael looks up at him and stands up, brushing off his legs. Calum's wearing a dark blue shirt that has Maine printed on it with white, bold letters, basketball shorts, and a beanie. He looks cuddly. Michael wants to hug him.

"Oh, um, I saw this thing the other day about replacing the screws in your lock will make it stronger if people try kicking it down. So I thought 'Hey I bet Calum doesn't know this,' so... yeah... do you want to have your screws replaced?" Michael starts off strong, but at the end he's knows he came off weird and wants to curl up and die. Calum still hasn't said anything yet, he's just been staring at Michael's face the whole time. There's an awkward pause and Michael doesn't know what to do. He's asked Calum the question, but he still hasn't responded.

"What?" Calum says after a while, obviously  
distracted. Michael's shoulders fall as a loud guffaw comes from the living room.

"God damn it, Cal, were you even listening to anything he said?" Luke yells from what Michael can guess is the couch. Calum's cheeks flare up in embarrassment.

"Want me to go over it again?" Michael chuckles as Calum smiles bashfully and nods.

"It's not that I wasn't paying attention to you, it's just that your hair was really distracting - in a good way! I just...yeah." Calum mutters. what Calum doesn't say was that he was distracted by Michaels everything. His eyes, tattoos, his eyebrow piercing, which he was aware of but he wasn't really as aware of it as he should have been, and especially his raspberry pink lips. He really wants to kiss them.

"Long story short, the screws you have in the lock you have are weak and that makes you more vulnerable to burglars. Do you want me to replace them?" Michael explains for the second time. Calum tries his best to pay attention and nods.

"Do you want any help?" Calum offers. Michael nods, but he's got this. He did his research last night. He's got this down. Michael takes out the stuff he used for his door (he had to practice obviously) and unscrews the bolts from the lock. Calum sits on the carpet and waits for Michael to ask for a tool or screw. While he waits he stares at the gorgeous boy. He really is stunning. They go on like this for until Michael is working on the last screw, until he bursts into laughter.

"Hey Calum?" Michael turns to Calum with a dumb grin on his face. Calum wants nothing more than to kiss him. Michael holds up a screw and his smile grows. Calum raises one of his eyebrows in question.

"Screw me." the two boys hear an obnoxious whistle come from the living room. Calum just blushes and laughs softly to himself.

"That was terrible" Calum says finally, with a small smile and his eyes soft. He knows he looks fond. He doesn't really care though.

"You liked it though, don't lie." Michael smiles back. He's so unbelievably cute.

"Yeah, I did." Calum's smile grows when he sees Michael blush as he smiles to himself. A gagging sound is heard from Luke. They both ignore him.

"Hey Luke?" Michael yells and winks at Calum. Calum tries to keep his cool but he can feel it slipping with every second that passes.

"Yeah?" Luke says absentmindedly. Michael is about to get his attention.

"Poor Ashton's over at my place, all alone, wanna keep him company?" Michael can't hide the laughter that bubbles when he hears Luke choke on whatever he was drinking/eating. Next thing the two know, Luke is stepping over them and practically runs to Michaels apartment. Michael nudges Calum's shoulder to get him to watch the encounter that's about to happen. He really hopes Ashton left his shirt off, that would be fucking hilarious.

Michael is right, Ashton opens the door but doesn't look up, and Luke's eyes practically fall out of its sockets as he coughs awkwardly and sways on the balls of his feet. Ashton looks up and visually jumps, his calm composure long gone. Michael turns back to Calum but finds his gaze not on the encounter happening in front of them, but directly on Michael himself. He feels himself get self-conscious as the dog from earlier curls up on Calum's lap, already dozing off.

"Well, I think that's the last of them. You and your adorable pup should be extra safe now." Michael says with a smile. Calum smiles gratefully as Michael helps back onto his feet.

"Thanks, uh, how about I make it up to you. I heard deadpool is still in theaters. You wanna come see it? With me?" Calum asks, scratching the back of his neck, first looking down to his feet than back up to Michael, whose eyes are wide and his mouth is half open.

"Uh, yeah, that sounds great. What time?" Michael can't believe this is happening. Holy fuck.

"I don't know what time it's showing, how about I text you some times so we can choose then?" Calum mentally high fives himself as Michael nods and is typing his number down. He's got a date with his dream boy and his number. This cannot be happening.

They stand there idly for a second before Michael thinks to himself, fuck it, and quickly kisses Calum on the cheek and walks back to his apartment, looking back to see Calum grinning, his face beet red and his hands lightly grazing the place Michael kissed him. he has his hands on his door handle, Luke and Ashton shut it a while ago.

"See you later, can't wait for tonight." Michael winks and Calum shakes his head and grins.

Michael was still shy, but he was also suave when he wanted to, and seeing the brown boy flustered was all he needed.


End file.
